1. Field
At least some example embodiments relate to a method, an apparatus, and a system for recognizing a fingerprint.
2. Description of the Related Art
Biometric based authentication technology may perform user authentication using a fingerprint, an iris, a voice, a face, blood vessels, and the like. Such biological characteristics used for the authentication differ from individual to individual, rarely change during a lifetime, and have a low risk of being stolen or copied. In addition, individuals do not need to intentionally carry such characteristics at all times and thus, may not suffer an inconvenience using the biological characteristics.
Currently, a fingerprint recognition method is most commonly used due to a high level of convenience, security, and economic efficiency. User authentication using a fingerprint is initiated by receiving, from a user, a fingerprint image to be registered and used for fingerprint verification and storing the received fingerprint image. When a fingerprint image newly inputted from a user requesting authentication matches the stored fingerprint image, the user may be authenticated as a registered user.
Due to a recent downsizing of portable devices, a size of a fingerprint sensing region included in a portable device has been reduced.